


Truth or Consequence

by sparkinside



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: The truth is he’d always been a coward.





	Truth or Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know exactly where this came from but here we go. This popped into my head this morning and I ran with it. It’s in-betaed so please excuse any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> As always this is complete and utter fiction I own nothing and making nothing from this.

This was wrong. Completely, utterly, and devastatingly wrong. He knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt, within the marrow of his bones, but Adam Carson felt powerless to stop it. It was magnetic, the pull between them. He’d tried to ignore it, tried to fight it. But he was so completely, comically, out of his depth. This was so wrong and it could only end in disaster. In the total and utter destruction of everything he thought he’d known. Everything he was so sure he’d understood. 

And god help him, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He shivered feeling the warmth of fingers brushing against the small of his back. The touch was tentative, so exquisitely uncertain. Without conscious thought he leaned into the touch. Soaking in every sensation swirling through him. Lips brushed against the side of his neck pulling a plaintive sigh from his throat. Adam turned then, his eyes locking on Hunter’s startlingly blue gaze. 

Hunter didn’t flinch at the sudden movement which unnerved Adam more than he’d expected. He watched a slow smile spread across Hunter’s face. “Are you sure?”

“No,” Adam breathed, honesty transparent in his tone. For the briefest of moments Adam saw a flicker of doubt and building panic building in Hunter’s eyes. “But I don’t think I can stop it.” The words were rushed, he couldn’t seem to bear the idea of causing Hunter a moments pain. It was pure madness and Adam couldn’t, wouldn’t let himself think on it. “I don’t want to stop.”

His own honestly momentarily shocked Adam. He didn’t want to stop this. Whatever is was. He refused to let himself think too much on that. If he did then the growing sense of panic would bloom into something he couldn’t control. He knew this was wrong. He’d made promises. Made vows. And doing this, allowing himself to take this leap would shatter all of that. But he wanted this. Wanted it more than he’d wanted just about anything else in his life. 

Damn the consequences. 

He crushed his lips to Hunter’s. It was like heaven. The sweet, blinding bliss of it. He could feel Hunter stiffen ever so slightly before surrendering to Adam’s bruising embrace. 

Everything became a blur of taste and touch and sheer heady pleasure. Adam couldn’t grasp the details as he fell headlong into this sinful bliss. It was all snatches of hands and lips and tongues. He felt as though he was drowning. Head spinning. Heart pounding. 

And soon, far too soon, it was over. They lay panting on the floor, Hunter’s head on his shoulder, sweat cooling around them. His body thrummed and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so utterly alive. 

It didn’t taken long for reality to sink her cold hands back into his swirling thoughts. All it had taken was the buzzing of his phone and her picture flashing on its screen. Cold dread burrowed it’s way into his stomach. He’d done something unforgivable. Because it wasn’t just her he’d betrayed. It want just them anymore. The panic threatened to overwhelm him and he fought to draw in enough breath. 

“Adam.” 

The voice sounded distant. So very far away. He wasn’t really sure if he’d heard it at all. 

“Adam.” 

It was forceful now and he blinked, the world slowly ceasing to fade in and out of focus. Hunter’s concerned features startled him and Adam sat up far more forcefully than he’d intended. They’d nearly knocked heads. 

He vaguely heard Hunter ask if he was alright and it had taken all that he had not to laugh at the absurdity of it. How the fuck was he supposed to be alright? He’d known what he was doing. He’d known the damned consequences and threw himself head first into it anyway. He’d been such a selfish, self-centered idiot and just look at where that had left him. 

Without a word he scrambled to his feet, yanking on his discarded jeans. The only thing he’d known is that he hard to get out of there. Had to run. 

He heard Hunter yell his name once more but didn’t stop. He was half way out the door when an iron grip on his forearm yanked him back. He stumbled, barely managing to right himself and turned. Hunter’s eyes were a contradiction. Panic and fury warring for dominance. “No,” he breathed. “You don’t get to do this.”

Fury of his own steadily rose in Adam. “Let go of me.”

Hunter shook his head. “Not until we talk about this.”

Adam stared at him incredulously. What in the fuck gave Hunter the right to make demands on him? “There is nothing to talk about. This shouldn’t have happened.” His voice rose steadily as he spoke. He was angry, livid even. And it was easier, so much easier, to take it out on Hunter. After all if he hadn’t been so utterly him maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t have happened. It was childish to blame Hunter for his own actions, deep down he knew that. But anything was easier than admitting he’d made such a cataclysmic mistake. 

Hunter visibly flinched but held his ground. It infuriated Adam. Why could he just let him leave? Couldn’t he see how desperately needed to flee? 

“You wanted this too. Don’t fucking lie to yourself about it now. I’ve seen the way you’ve watched me. I felt this…this pull between us. And I know you feel it too.” Hunter’s voice was steady, far steadier then the flood of emotions flashing in his eyes portrayed.. “This happened, Adam, and we need to deal with that.”

Adam shook he head, ripping his arm from Hunter’s grip. He couldn’t do this. He was a coward and he damn well knew it. “I can’t.”

His phone buzzed again. A lead weight in his hand. Guilt and self loathing flooded through him. And he ran.


End file.
